Red and Kris: The Passion of Two
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: When something occurs in the Viridian Forest, Kris is left heartbroken! What will Red do to help Kris's broken heart? One shot and contains FirstTrainerShipping!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**A/N: Short and sweet one shot!**

Red and Kris: The Passion of Two

Hm…where should I begin? Well I guess I should start with introducing myself, my name's Red, I'm twenty four years old and I'm the Champion of the Kanto region, while Kris, my best friend of six years, always tries to battle with me so she can get stronger when she's not helping Professor Oak or Professor Elm. Even though she recently moved to Pallet Town and has her own house here, she may as well live at the lab with how much she does research. Despite this, I'm very happy to be friends with her because she's such a great listener, though I would love to be together with her, she always makes my day. I've had a crush on Kris for a while now, her kindness, intelligence and beauty captivated me instantly, however, I'm worried about her, since she's been having trouble with Gold, her boyfriend. We usually hang out a few times a week, but she didn't call me like she usually does. Worried for her safety, I immediately left my house with Vee in his Pokéball, heading over to her house which was a block away from mine.

When I reached her home, I knocked on the door, waiting for a minute or so, hearing no response from inside. I became worried and was wondering why Kris or her mother wasn't answering, though I remembered that Kris's mom was on vacation in Sinnoh for a few weeks. I got out my Pokégear and gave Kris a call, and became even more worried when she didn't pick up, whereas Kris always answers within two to three rings. I was wondering what to do and assumed that going to Blue and Green would be the best solution. As I was about to head to their Gym in Viridian City, I nearly bumped into Yellow, who's a friend of mine.

"Hi Yellow, good to see you! Have you seen Kris at all today? I'm getting worried about her." I said.

"Hello Red, I haven't seen her anywhere. I was actually looking around for Gold and I figured Kris would know where he was. Gold and I were supposed to hang out today." Yellow said.

"Oh sorry, I haven't seen him…can you possibly help me look for Kris? I'll help you look for Gold once we find her!" I said cheerfully.

"Sure, we can do that! Do you think Lyra or Silver spotted Kris?" Yellow asked as we walked to Viridian City.

"Probably not, you know how lovey-dovey those two are." I said as Yellow giggled.

"Hahah, yeah, that's true. Good thing we're already at Viridian City!" Yellow said.

"Wow, that was quick, let's go ask Green and Blue where Kris is!" I said as we made our way to the Gym.

We eventually saw the gym after walking for a few minutes and quickly heading inside, hoping Green and Blue had an idea of where Kris and Gold could be. Green and Blue were inside the Gym, sitting down and talking while we approached them.

"Hi guys, what do you two need?" Green asked.

"Hi Green, hello Blue, Yellow and I were looking for Gold and Kris respectively, but we haven't seen them. Do you two know where they could be?" I asked.

"Hmmm…no, I haven't seen them." Green said as I groaned.

"Maybe Green didn't, but I have! Kris and Gold were heading towards Viridian Forest earlier." Blue said.

"Viridian Forest? That's odd…thanks for the help guys! We'll have to get going!" I said as I waved goodbye to Blue and Green, while Yellow and I rushed out of the Gym, heading towards Viridian Forest.

"Why would Gold and Kris be in Viridian Forest? Do you have any idea why they would go to Viridian Forest? They really never come in Viridian Forest so I find that to be rather strange, don't you, Yellow?" I asked as Yellow nodded her head.

"No, I don't see why they'd head there, but I do think it's strange they're there. Even more so because of how often you and Kris are with each other." Yellow said as I blushed.

"W-what?! H-how did you know that?" I asked as Yellow giggled.

"Oh c'mon Red, everyone knows how much you love Kris!" Yellow said as we entered the forest.

"Does…does Kris know…?" I asked.

"No, she doesn't, but I remember the talk we had a few years ago and recently as well. Kris also loves you too, I think that you should tell her how you feel once she's no longer with Gold!" Yellow said.

"That's hard for me to do, especially when I look at her turquoise eyes, or admire her nice blue hair… I'll do my best to tell her how I feel if she and Gold ever do split up. Gold and her seemed happy until recently…I feel really bad for Kris, I just want the best for her. Speaking of which, what did you mean by saying that I should tell her my feelings when she's not dating Gold anymore?" I asked Yellow, though she ignored me.

After a few minutes of walking, Yellow and I reached a small clearing, where Kris and Gold were sitting down.

However…something was off, Kris had tears streaming down her face, seeing this just broke my heart, especially as Gold tried to console her to no avail.

_'__Oh no…something tragic must have happened to Kris!'_ I thought to myself as Yellow and I eavesdropped on their conversation while hiding inside a large bush.

"B-b-but why Gold? Why…why didn't you tell me?" Kris said as tears ran down her face.

"Sorry Kris, I've been wanting to tell you…but I've been seeing another woman…it's over between us." Gold said.

"C-can…can you at least tell me her name…?" Kris asked.

"Fine…it's Yellow." Gold said as my eyes widened in surprise, while Kris covered her hand in shock as tears got on her lab coat.

My reaction immediately afterwards was turning towards Yellow with a deadly glare as she avoided my gaze. I was biting my tongue from becoming angry at Yellow, mainly because I was focused on how distraught Kris was. Though she managed to compose herself, her sniffling was still prominent.

"But…we've been together for three years…does that not matter to you?" Kris asked as she became more serious than before, which made Gold flinch.

"C-c'mon Super Serious Gal, relax a little!" Gold joked, though Kris was having none of it.

"You know I hate that nickname, yet you use it and want me to relax? Gold…you're cheating on me…with Yellow! I can't believe you! I'm leaving right now, I'll message Red so he knows where to find me, aside from Blue and Green, he's the only one who talks with me often." Kris said as Gold scoffed.

"So you're leaving, is that right? Are you leaving with Kendra, the stupid Espeon Red gave you?" Gold asked as Kris took out Kendra.

"Shut your mouth, Kendra is far from stupid. I'm glad that Red gave me an Eevee for my birthday four years ago, I loved the gift just as much as him, so I evolved her into an Espeon so his can have a mate. Kendra, please take me to Fuchsia City. Goodbye Gold." Kris said as she teleported away.

I sadly walked away, leaving Gold there while Yellow walked after me.

"W-wait Red, are you mad at me?" Yellow asked as I glared once more.

"What do you think? Everyone knew about Gold and Kris being together and you still went with him. Now I see what you meant by telling Kris my feelings for her once she and Gold aren't together. I'll be going too, I hope you and Gold have fun together." I said as I took out Vee's Pokéball.

"B-but Red…you can't leave me here!" Yellow said.

"You're the forest protector and your secret boyfriend is here as well, you have nothing to worry about. I'm glad I wasn't dating you, now if you don't mind, I need to fix Kris's heart. Vee, please take me to where Kris is." I said as I instantly teleported outside of Fuchsia city limits.

I recognized the location as the scenic Route 19 where swimmers would usually be. However, there was no one here today…except for Kris…who was at the small beach down the pathway. I jogged up to her and heard her sobbing, with Kendra sitting by her.

"O-oh…Kendra…how could Gold do this?! He's…he's broken my heart…" Kris said as Kendra turned around and spotted me, nodding to me as I walked closer.

_'__Don't worry Kris, you know that you have a certain man with a red cap that's going to help you through this.'_ Kendra said through telepathy.

"Red? I'm…I'm going to message him once I regain my composure, but…I've had feelings for him all these years. I should have just been with him instead of with Gold…" Kris said as I gently put my hand on her shoulder, which made her head whip around.

"Hi Kris, I heard you were feeling sad, so I knew that I had to find you." I said as I sat down beside Kris, while Kendra and Vee went to the guard gate at the beginning of the route.

"R-R-Red…w-what are you doing here?" Kris asked as I smiled.

"I already told you, I heard you were feeling sad, so I needed to make sure you were alright!" I said as I wiped Kris's tears away.

"Then that means...you...you saw what happened in the forest?" Kris asked as I nodded.

"Yes, I did…er…Yellow and I went there because Blue spotted you two heading into the forest. I was really worried about you…I had no idea Gold cheated on you, I'm sorry Kris…I can't imagine what that's like." I said as Kris hugged me.

"No need to be sorry Red, it isn't your fault. Thank you for being here for me…I really needed that." Kris said as we broke the embrace.

"It's not a problem Kris, uhm…I…I know that you just said you had feelings for me…so I wanted to say that…I love you too. I'm sorry for the pain you're going through right now, but I wanted to say that I'm going to stand by your side." I said as Kris looked surprised.

"I never knew you loved me…I'm glad that you were able to say your feelings and speak your heart." Kris said as I chuckled.

"Ironically, it was Yellow who told me that I needed to let you know about the passion I had for you." I said as Kris giggled.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to thank her the next time I see her. You know, being with you like this...is really wonderful, my heart is still broken, but since I'm with you...it'll be fixed in no time!" Kris said.

"I know, your broken heart will be mended back together soon, and it'll be stronger than ever. You already know the reason why, it's because there isn't anyone I would rather be with but you, Kris. I promise you that I'll always be by your side." I said as we embraced each other once more, as Vee and Kendra teleported onto our laps, cuddling next to each other as we all watched the various Pokémon in the ocean playing.


End file.
